Phabari's Curse
Ro Ro resurrects Jabari. Plot Ro Ro has finally finished Jabari’s resurrection elixir and puts it in a bottle and puts the leftovers in a container. Ro Ro acquires Jake and Bitch Puddin' to dig up Jabari’s grave in the Wastelands. When they get to the Wastelands, they have a hard time finding Jabari’s grave as the desert sands have misplaced it. Jaylin Boatman comes to help find it and kisses Ro Ro on the cheek (B.P.’s remark is, “Damn, he’s taking this marriage thing seriously. What changed his mind to marry someone like Ro Ro?”). Jaylin finds it and opens it. Ro Ro splashes a small amount of it on Jabari’s corpse but nothing happens. He tries a larger amount, still nothing happens. Ro Ro gives up and heads home. Jake, feels guilty when the elixir doesn’t work and goes home with guilt. Without the boys knowing, something does happen, as even though Jabari’s body doesn’t get up, his soul returns to Outworld, to live as a spirit. When Ro Ro gets home, he wonders with Jaylin why the elixir didn’t work. Ro Ro uses it on a dead prisoner on the cell floor of the palace and it doesn’t work. Ro Ro decides to sit in the cell with the corpse and read his spell book. Moments later, Ro Ro sees that the prisoner’s soul has returned to the land of the living but can’t enter it’s body. Ro Ro realizes that this must have happened to Jabari and goes back to the Wastelands. But, before he goes, he sends the prisoner’s spirit to the Netherrealm (hell). When Ro Ro gets to the Wastelands, he doesn’t see Jabari’s soul. He believes that since Jabari has never seen the lone part of the Wastelands, he must’ve turned invisible from fear, so Ro Ro uses his soul vision (he acquires extra eyes like B.P., but they’re blue instead of red). Ro Ro still doesn’t see Jabari’s soul so he combines the soul vision with his super vision and sees Jabari’s soul. Ro Ro races to him and tells him that he will do everything in his power to fix Jabari’s situation. Ro Ro rushes home to figure out what’s wrong with the elixir and Jabari, glad to be back, tests out his newfound powers, and his first test subject/victim, Ice! Ice is in his room on his iPad playing “The Sims Freeplay”, when his lights flicker out. Ice investigates and his bed starts floating. Ice believes it’s Ro Ro but Jaylin says Ro Ro’s in his room. Ice starts to believe it’s one of the other brothers but then they’re either at work (Mace, Ace, and Loveolas) or doing other things. Ice runs like hell out of his room and the objects around him start to float and follow him around the palace. Ice gets cornered in the main hall but when Jake walks into the room, the objects fall to the floor. Jake asks Ice what’s wrong but a confused Ice runs to his bathroom. Ice washes his face in the mirror when suddenly, the words “Bari is back bitch” is written on the mirror in blood. Ice believes he is going crazy and stays in his room with locked doors. At night, Ice asks Ace to stay with him in his room while he sleeps and Ace agrees. Ro Ro stays up all night with Jaylin Boatman working on a new potion and what went wrong with the old potion. In Ice’s room, Ace meditates while Ice goes to sleep. Nothing happens, presumedly, but in Ice’s dream, Jabari appears as a ghost that gives Ice the guilt trip for his death. Jabari starts to choke Ice in his dream which stops Ice from breathing in the real world (this some “Freddy Krueger shit here). Ace realizes that Ice has stopped breathing and tries to help him breathe because Ice has asthma. Jabari realizes that Ice can still breathe because Ace is using Ice’s asthma pump on him. So, Jabari uses Ice’s lamp in his room to knock Ace out but it fails. The pump runs out of air so Ace meditates and goes into Ice’s dreams to help him. Ace sees Jabari’s soul and wakes up Ice. Ice wakes up and by saving him, Ace has unlocked his full potential. Ace now has access to his extra eyes which are white and also knows about Jabari. Ace and Ice tell Ro Ro that Jabari is using his ghost powers to haunt Ice so Ro Ro finds Jabari and threatens to not resurrect him if he doesn’t stop. Jabari says he doesn’t care but Ace warns him that his ghost can’t stay in Outworld forever as Outworld has laws about souls that stops them from staying. Ace also says that the purpose of souls coming back to Outworld is to get a second chance on where they go when they die (heaven: Edenia or hell: Netherrealm) and if Jabari does bad things before his time limit is up, he won’t go to Edenia and instead the Netherrealm to work his ass off. Jabari, stricken with fear, apologizes to Ice and goes on about his business. Ice and Ace go to bed and Ro Ro stays up to figure out what’s wrong with the elixir.